The present invention relates generally to growth factors and more specifically to methods for detecting variants of myostatin, previously known as growth differentiation factor-8 (GDF-8), in a specimen.
The transforming growth factor xcex2 (TGF-xcex2) superfamily encompasses a group of structurally-related proteins which affect a wide range of differentiation processes during embryonic development. The family includes, Mullerian inhibiting substance (MIS), which is required for normal male sex development (Behringer, et al., Nature, 345:167, 1990), Drosophila decapentaplegic (DPP) gene product, which is required for dorsal-ventral axis formation and morphogenesis of the imaginal disks (Padgett, et al., Nature, 325:81-84, 1987), the Xenopus Vg-1 gene product, which localizes to the vegetal pole of eggs (Weeks, et al., Cell, 51:861-867, 1987), the activins (Mason, et al., Biochem, Biophys. Res. Commun., 135:957-964, 1986), which can induce the formation of mesoderm and anterior structures in Xenopus embryos (Thomsen, et al., Cell, 63:485, 1990), and the bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs, osteogenin, OP-1) which can induce de novo cartilage and bone formation (Sampath, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:13198, 1990). The TGF-xcex2s can influence a variety of differentiation processes, including adipogenesis, myogenesis, chondrogenesis, hematopoiesis, and epithelial cell differentiation (for review, see Massague, Cell 49:437, 1987).
The proteins of the TGF-xcex2 family are initially synthesized as a large precursor protein which subsequently undergoes proteolytic cleavage at a cluster of basic residues approximately 110-140 amino acids from the C-terminus. The C-terminal regions, or mature regions, of the proteins are all structurally related and the different family members can be classified into distinct subgroups based on the extent of their homology. Although the homologies within particular subgroups range from 70% to 90% amino acid sequence identity, the homologies between subgroups are significantly lower, generally ranging from only 20% to 50%. In each case, the active species appears to be a disulfide-linked dimer of C-terminal fragments. Studies have shown that when the pro-region of a member of the TGF-xcex2 family is coexpressed with a mature region of another member of the TGF-xcex2 family, intracellular dimerization and secretion of biologically active homodimers occur (Gray, A. et al., Science, 247:1328, 1990). Additional studies by Hammonds, et al., (Molec. Endocrin. 5:149, 1991) showed that the use of the BMP-2 pro-region combined with the BMP-4 mature region led to dramatically improved expression of mature BMP4. For most of the family members that have been studied, the homodimeric species has been found to be biologically active, but for other family members, like the inhibins (Ling, et al., Nature, 321:779, 1986) and the TGF-xcex2s (Cheifetz, et al., Cell, 48:409, 1987), heterodimers have also been detected, and these appear to have different biological properties than the respective homodimers.
A member of the TGF-xcex2 superfamily, originally termed growth and differentiation factor-8 (GDF-8), now known as myostatin, was recently identified as being expressed in developing and adult skeletal muscle tissue (McPherron, A. C., Lawler, A. M. and Lee, S-J. (1997) Nature 387:83). Myostatin null mice show a dramatic and widespread increase in skeletal muscle mass. Individual muscles in myostatin null mice weigh 2- to 3-fold more than those of wild-type mice, primarily due to an increased number of muscle fibers without a corresponding increase in the amount of fat. Thus, the myostatin gene product acts as a negative regulator of skeletal muscle development in mice.
It is desirable to produce livestock and game animals, such as cows, sheep, pigs, chicken, turkey and fish which are relatively high in musculature and/or low in fat content. Many drug and diet regimens exist which may help increase muscle and protein content and lower undesirably high fat and/or cholesterol levels, but such treatment is generally administered after the fact, and is begun only after significant damage has occurred to the vasculature. Accordingly, it would be desirable to identify animals which are genetically predisposed to having higher muscle content, without any ancillary increase in fat levels.
The food industry has put much effort into increasing the amount of muscle and protein in foodstuffs. This quest is relatively simple in the manufacture of synthetic foodstuffs, but has been met with limited success in the preparation of animal foodstuffs. Attempts have been made, for example, to lower cholesterol levels in beef and poultry products by including cholesterol-lowering drugs in animal feed (see e.g. Elkin and Rogler, J. Agric. Food Chem., 38:1635).
The present invention provides a method for detecting variants in the myostatin gene which influence hypertrophic and hyperplastic muscle development. The present method allows for the identification of subjects having an altered myostatin gene as compared to the wild-type myostatin gene.
The present invention provides a method for detecting the presence of a myostatin variant nucleotide sequence in a subject having, or predisposed to having, increased muscle mass. The invention also provides oligonucleotide probes and target sequences for the identification of myostatin allelic variants.
The subject invention also provides a kit containing oligonucleotides necessary to detect the presence of myostatin genetic variants. Such kits are useful for detecting myostatin variants for the purpose of identifying those subjects having or predisposed to having increased muscle mass.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for detecting the presence of a myostatin variant protein. The invention also provides a kit containing antibodies useful for the detection of such variants. The antibodies can be used, for example, to distinguish a myostatin variant from the wild-type protein by detecting a difference in the size of the variant as compared to wild-type myostatin protein.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.